tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Seize Greenlight
Seize Greenlight is a disoriented elf who became a member of the Stewards' Council of Remonton after the Second Battle of Remonton. After the outbreak of the Plague of Undeath, he has relocated with the other survivors to Ravensworth. Biography Early Years Birthed in Sanae, Seize Greenlight grew up there and joined its druidic orders to help tend to the forest. By the time the war with Yamato and its fell allies came to Sanae's doorstep, Seize had already risen to Warden of the Glen and middle age. He took part of the war to restore peace in Remon, later staying in the capital when he felt the balance between civilization and nature could be kept from there. When King Marcus Sarillius mysteriously vanished in the aftermath of the Cataclysm, relations died between cities, and the government shattered into smaller factions. Seize was one of the first to marshal any command and help restore the original government as Remonton's central government. Refusing a seat on the Stewards' Council, Seize instead joined the Knights of Remon as an officer in the mage squads. Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness More info later. On Death's Trail More info later. A Game of Deception A year passed, and Remonton was rebuilt. Seize chose to stay in the city to help Marcus to keep order. He was also responsible for sending a letter of invitation to elven delegates in Folsworth Woods, hoping that the elves would attend the Remonton Summit in which Marcus and leaders of other Remonian factions would hopefully unite the divided Remon and deal with the threat posed by the Proninist Party and Totenkopfs. Elves did send a delegation led by Lord Krisler Garside to the city and had negotiations with Marcus and the other factions. Although some factions, such as Dylas Rin Theron's White Ravens, chose to not follow the king, many others joined Marcus and formed a new Grand Alliance. Marcus decided that the only way to truly free Remon from forces that conspired against it was to send an army to help Maar Sul against the Proninists who were presently invading the kingdom. While Marcus prepared for the journey, he appointed representatives of Remon's three races--Captain Adram Alek, the dwarven diplomat Aronus Kinlith and Seize--to act as the new Stewards' Council and govern the people from Remonton in his absence. Echoes of War Seize and his fellow stewards received a letter from Dylas, and the threatening content of the letter annoyed them. Seize composed a polite letter to Dylas where he patiently explained that the politics of the new stewards were not similar to the so-called old politics, and he also invited Dylas for a visit to Remonton. The letter was sent to Dylas quickly, and Seize continued his daily tasks in the city, ignoring Dylas for the time being. Tears of the Sun Seize and his fellow stewards welcomed Marcus back to Remon and talked with him and Nymgrock Sigiln about what to do with the treacherous Dylas Rin Theron. Aliases and Nicknames ; Steward : His title as a member of the Stewards' Council. ; Tree-hugger : A derogatory nickname given to Seize by Gilgrim Lightsmiter. Appearance Almond-flesh-colored skin, almond-shaped eyes, almondy irises, slightly darker than almond-colored hair, fingers longer than five almond lengths (long-wise), robes the color of an almond's hard exterior, with breeches, boots, and an undershirt colored like almonds. Also bears a sickle which is very un-almond like. Personality and Traits Direct, Intent on Balance, and Commanding. Powers and Abilities Seize uses his trusty sickle in battle. His magic is limited to basic druidic healing spells. Relationships Jonathan Ferron Seize could not stand Ferron's pompous attitude, and he snapped when he heard that Ferron had named himself the Lord Protector of Remon. Ferron never liked Seize and began seeing him as a threat when he was forced to tell Seize his plans of using Refan as a demon detector. When Ferron travelled with the army to Maar Sul, both men could finally be at ease. Marcus Sarillius Seize respects Marcus above all else, although he often ponders what exactly made Marcus leave Remon behind until his sudden reappearance. Marcus sees Seize as a trustworthy elf who he knows will do anything to get justice done. See also *Jonathan Ferron *Marcus Sarillius *Stewards' Council Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Grand Alliance Category:Remon Category:Third Age